


A flicker of hope // severus snape

by signsofmybts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsofmybts/pseuds/signsofmybts
Summary: Dani Is 16 years old when she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. hunted by events in her life she is ready to escape her muggle life in the Netherlands and move to the UK to attempt the school of witchcraft and wizardry.Will she make friend, to witch house does she belong? will she let go of her still near by past. and what will happends if she meets a certain potions master.{Disclaimer: I have changed a few bits to fit my story better, so*this story takes place the same time as harry potter attempts Hogwarts (Not much of a change there)*Severus snape is 25 (more for my preference because I am not confterble with big ages gaps)* everyone get a their Hogwarts  (or other wizard school letter at 16 not 11 (again age gap) but also so the students have some more experience in the muggle life giving that most of them will after Hogwarts live there and need some more commen knowledge about the muggle world and also you need a high school degree ( here in the Netherlands you can get you "high school" degree at 16 so ye) *this story is set in the modern time, but the wizarding world is still behind on the technology}





	1. Hogwarts letter

I came home from another mentally draining day at my work. God ever since we got that new head of the department work has been a hell, but enough of my work. it is 1 p.m when I step into the house. I take off my shoes and my coat and make my way into the kitchen to make myself some lunch, after all, it already has been past noon and I am starving. 

I make myself a simple lunch, just some eggs on toast. I take my Lunch with me to the living room where I eat it while watching some random show on the television. After lunch, I make my way upstairs to take a shower. I really do need a good and long bath to relax, and afterward, I had made plans to go downtown with some of my friends.

And if you are wondering where are your parents and siblings, well it is half past one in the afternoon on a Monday. My parents are at their work and my siblings are still at school, and if you are wondering why I am not at school. Well, I just graduated my high school. Here in the Netherlands, you graduate high school between 16 and 18 years old and let me be 16 years old. 

when I look at the floor by my front door I see a letter for me between the mail. I pick it up from the ground and take it with me to my room.

I put the letter on my desk and drop my back on the ground and go the bathroom to take a quick shower if I have to read and maybe respond to the letter before heading downtown I certainly do not have time to take a long shower like I had planned. 

after my quick shower, I go into my room and change into some clothes. I pick out my black skinny jeans, with my maroon jumper with a with a colored blouse underneath it, I put in my golden lighting bold earrings. I put on my favorite golden ring with a black stone in it. I put my hair into a messy bun and do some light make-up. when I am done with getting ready I look at the letter what has been laying on my desk the whole time. take pick the letter up and look at it. my address was written 

Dani de Boer

schoolstraat 33 

9144 SS Wontersum

the Netherlands.

I turn the envelope around and see a red stamp on it with an H on it. I open the letter and read what is in my letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr/Ms. de Boer, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Yours sincerely, 

 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

what is this, Hogwarts a school for wizards and witches? this must be some sort of funny joke or something. I am not a witch. I read the second paper to see what is on that.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM 

First-year students will require: 

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. 

COURSE BOOKS 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk 

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore 

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble 

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand 

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 

1 set glass or crystal phials 

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales 

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus 

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.


	2. Downtown and wizards

I didn't pay much attention to the weird letter I got until I walked out of the door to head downtown to meet up with my best friend when I saw an owl sitting on the steering wheel of my bike. I remembered the letter told me that had to send an own back. That letter was a joke. Right? I mean I am pretty sure that I am not a witch. 

I walk to my room and quickly and send my friend a text saying that I will be 10 minutes late. I quickly grab a pen and paper and write my response. 

dear Mrs. McGonagall 

I am pretty sure you made a mistake because I am almost certain that I am not a witch.

your sincerely

Dani de Boer.

I write Hogwarts and the name of Mrs. McGonagall on the back and take the letter with me downstairs and to the owl. I give the letter to the owl and it flies off. 

I take my bike with me and bike downtown. I meet my friend Naomi and the bright and we bike the last bit together. we park our bike in the parking lot of the cinema and we walk the last bit. we have a fun time we go into different store and I buy some new books and movies. when we take a seat on a brick wall eating our ice cream when I see a lang tall man in a black suit, with a black robe and long black hair looking at me. feel uneased but don't show it to my best friend. I wonder if she sees him as well. so I ask her. '' hey Naomi do you see that man over there?'' '' what man?'' Naomi ask me. '' that man with the black robe and the long black hair'' I say. she looks around and then looks at me as if I am talking nonsense. '' I see no man with a black robe and black hair,'' she says. I look at her weirdly and look at the men. I can see him clearly. he is still looking at me as if he is reading my mind. 

it makes me even more uncomfortable knowing that my friend can't see him. Am I going insane? we eat our dinner at place 19 a cheap dining place in town. we discuss our future. when I graduate I am going to study communication at the Hanze in Groningen and she is going to study medicine in Utrecht. what means we are not going to see each other much because Utrecht is 187 km away from Groningen. when I look up from my dinner I see this man with the black hair sitting 2 booths away from me. is this man following me?

we make our way to the cinema to watch a movie, love Simon. we get our popcorn and watch the movie and not gonna lie I was a crying mess. 

we say our goodbye's and bike home. my parents are sitting on the sofa watching something on the television I great them and go to my room to change in my pajama's when I hear the doorbell ringing. I hear my dad going to the front door and opening it. I hear him talking to a man with an extremely low voice. 

'' Danique there is someone for you in the living room'' shouts my dad. I put on my jeans again but keep on my pajama top on. I make my way downstairs and walk into my living room. And there he is the man I saw downtown he is standing there in his black buttoned suit and his black robe. I look at him curiously when he speaks. '' good evening miss de Boer, I am Severus Snape head of Slytherin and potions master at Hogwarts, you received our acceptance letter today but seemed unsure as of why Mrs. McGonagall wanted to come by herself but she had other things take care of so she sent me to confirm to you that you are indeed a witch and I am here to take you to diagon ally to get all of your school supplies.'' he says.

oww lord.


End file.
